Acting Like its Love
by mskatniss
Summary: *ON HIATUS* Bella moves to Miami with her friends after college. Actor Edward Cullen is now shooting a movie there. She thinks he's horrible but when their paths cross, will they fall for each other? E/B-AU-AH
1. Chapter 1 Shooting in Miami

**Hey lovelies!**

**So this is just a little short chapter of what basically the story is about! I think Im going to have fun writing this, so i hope you all like to read it! :)**

**Thanks to everyone for all the support Im receiving and all the reviews that I love to read so much *hearts* I swear, every one makes me smile so big :)**

**This is a very short chapter... but its just to introduce the story :) Hope you all like it, and Ill see you all down there!**

* * *

Chapter 1. Shooting In Miami

I was flipping the pancakes for my roommates when the TV spoke of him… yet again. I grimaced as I turned to look at his picture on the screen.

"Edward Cullen has landed, yet another, role in a movie that will be shooting right here in Miami, FL," the reporter's voice buzzed, "He will play a young man by the name of Robert caught between a love triangle. No word yet on his female co-stars but—"

I pressed mute and scoffed. Of course, 'Mr. Perfect' will be surrounded by girls on his new set. I'm so tired of playing the game of 'Who's dating Edward Cullen now??' with my crazy obsessed roommates.

I swear, every time I go to a bookstore to unwind and relax, there's always a magazine with his damn perfect face on it. I turned back to my pancakes—now on the urge of burning thanks to my brilliant attention—and flipped them.

"Good morning!" a tired, high voice trailed down the hall.

I smiled looking at one of my roommates, Alice, looking extremely hung-over.

"Morning Alice… is Rose up yet?"

She rolled her little hazel eyes. "Rose had so much to drink last night that she probably won't be up for another hour… or so. If I didn't have to work today, trust me, I would be in bed too."

"Okay, then… well I made some pancakes because I woke up early for work too."

She took a seat on the island and stole a pancake from my plate and put it on hers. "Esme wants you in today?" she asked as she took a bite.

"Yeah, I guess she does," I sighed, "but that's okay because I've actually wanted to actually see Miami while the sun is still out…" I raised my eyebrows and accused her.

"I get that it's _partially_ my fault…" she said quietly.

"Partially? You kept me up all ever since we moved in last week! And I had to sleep during the day because of your crazy parties!"

"Fine!" she gave up, "I admit, it's _mostly_ my fault… but I was trying to meet guys, so forgive me."

Only Alice… I shook my head. "Alice, I still have to get changed, can you check the weather for today on TV?"

She rolled her eyes. "This isn't Forks, Bella. This is Florida… I can bet you that the sun will be out."

"Just make sure, please." I asked while turning off the stove.

"Fine." She hopped off her stool and went into the living room.

I was putting things into the washer when I heard Alice screaming so loud from the living room.

I ran to her side and yelled, "What?!"

"Edward's in Miami?!" she screamed back.

I groaned… that's what made her scream bloody murder?

"What the fuck, guys? I'm trying to sleep here!" an angry voice came from the hallway.

I turned to look at my other roommate, Rosalie, who freaking looked worse than Alice… and that's saying something.

"Rosie!! Edward Cullen's in Miami!" Alice screamed again.

God! I wanted to hit her with a pillow. How much longer could a 4 foot girl scream?

"No way!!" Rose scrambled forward, pushing me out of her way, and grabbed the remote from Alice's shaking hands.

She turned it up full volume and I resisted the urge to cover my ears.

"Thank you all so much for this opportunity." His voice came from the screen. "I'm happy that my manager got me a chance to be shooting in Miami. I love all my fans, especially the girls from Florida." He said as he winked.

What the hell? What an ass! What did some girls (and guys— I shuddered) see in him? I wanted to claw out his pretty fake smile from his face.

"Well okay then girls, I'm leaving now before you both decide to hunt him down or something." I said as I backed into my room. I quickly closed my door and could still hear squeals and mumblings from the outside. No wonder Rose couldn't sleep. Alice was so obsessively loud!

I changed into capris and a cute top Alice gave me for my birthday last year and put on my converses.

I left my room and bolted to the door, grabbing my bag, cell phone, and most of my works designs, mentally cursing at Edward freaking Cullen for ruining my quiet morning yet again! I was still frustrated as I pressed the elevator button to the parking garage and headed for my BMW. What an amazing morning, I thought to myself as I rolled my eyes.

I backed out from the parking garage, and hit traffic as soon as I hit the main street.

Odd, we usually didn't get this much traffic unless it was spring break or something—or so I'm told.

I sighed and rolled down my window. Alice was right, as usual, the sun seemed to really like Miami. I smiled in spite of my foul mood. This was definitely not Forks. I just looked at the sky and let myself soak up vitamin D while I went back to my Forks memories.

I looked at my watch and realized that I've only moved 10 feet in the last 20 minutes.

20… freaking… minutes…

What could be holding all this up? I looked out from my window up ahead and caught the, oh, so, familiar bronze color looking hair surrounded by people. He looked up at me, and smirked.

So he wasn't done ruining my morning, was he?

* * *

**Ok... so what did we all think?? Now, be honest, be brutal... I wrote this at like 12am so there might be a few mistakes... *blushes***

**Should I keep going? Lemme know and please be kind as to tell friends, and leave plenty of reviews! :D**

**xo, Juli**

**----PLEASE REVIEW------**


	2. Chapter 2 Memories and the Future

**Hello darlings :)**

**Ok, this chapter is dedicated to all of my twitter whores especially Soul, Justine, Maite, France & Tissy, and many more... you know who are you ;)**

**I hope you all like this chapter! I worked hard and I had to post this twice since stupid me pressed the wrong button ::facepalm::**

**Im going to post fanfics that I like (and Im kinda.. addicted to them xD)**

**Hope you all like this chapter! See you all down there! :)**

* * *

Chapter 2. Memories and the Future

My head banged on my desk with a loud _bang_. I couldn't get his stupid smirk of my mind!

_Bang_, _bang_.

"Something on your mind, Bella?" I looked up to see Esme at my office door.

"What makes you think something's wrong?"

She raised an eyebrow and sat in the chair across from me. "You're kidding, right? Your forehead's red from hitting it on your desk so much."

I sighed, irritated. "Have you ever heard of Edward Cullen?"

She stood up and squealed… my boss actually squealed. "_Heard_ of him? Goodness, I _love_ him! Carlisle's always jealous of how my attention goes to him in the movie theaters." She finished with a sheepish smile.

"Ugh! Not you too!" I moaned.

"What? How could you not like him Bella? He's a perfect movie star," she swooned.

"Can we just—ugh, move on from this? I drew out all the plans for the Woods' place." I reached into my drawer and pulled out a folder labeled: WOODS, JAMES & VICTORIA

"Oh, Bella. You're so formal sometimes. They've both told you countless times to call them by James and Victoria."

"I'm actually more comfortable calling them Mr. and Mrs. Woods, Esme."

She sighed. "Missing home a bit Bella?"

I immediately looked down at my desk, "it's only been about a week, Esme. I might miss home but,"—I looked up to her, — "I came here to work for you. And I'm sticking to my decision."

She pursued her lips. "Okay, dear. It's your lunch break, so why don't you head out with Alice?"

I stood up, grateful that it was time to leave for break. "Thanks Esme. Yeah, I will call her." I said as I took out my phone.

Esme stood up and left for the door. "But Bella," she stuck her head in my door again, "Isabella, don't be afraid of new things. Maybe your feelings will surprise you."

I narrowed my eyes in confusion. What could she mean by that? I'm not afraid of my feelings.—I started to walk towards the café near my building after quickly texting Alice and Rose.—I mean I've had my share of boyfriends in college. Peter, Eleazor, and most recently… Jacob. He wasn't very happy about me having to move to Miami… in fact, he was downright furious. I broke up with him because he wanted to settle down, stay in Washington, get married and have a few kids. But that was never what I wanted. After all, I _just_ graduated… I'm in my early 20's… and honestly, kids are out of the question for another couple of years. After graduating college in Washington State, I was beyond lucky enough that Esme was on a trip there. Basically, she met me, saw my design work and immediately asked if I could work for her in Florida.

My best friend, Alice from forever ago, was sad to see me go. But I was sad to leave too, I guess… Forks was my home and it's still strange getting up in the morning and not look into millions of wet, mossy, green trees outside my window. Alice was happy for me though. She wanted me to be successful. The only weird thing was that she wasn't around to say good bye to me at the airport. I was extremely hurt, but I later found out that she was actually planning on coming with me!

It's actually a really funny story. I was going down my memory lane as I sat down and waited for my friends in the café. Turns out that talking to yourself gets you to places faster. I stifled a smile as I thought about that, trying not to seem mental to the other customers around.

**~^~FLASHBACK TO ABOUT ONE WEEK AGO~^~**

_I was still waiting for my flight to be called, sitting patiently with my carry ones. A lot of things happened before I sat down here… I just said goodbye to my parents 2 hours ago wanting to be here early to get some time to myself, broke up with my long- time boyfriend, and got avoided by my best friend… _

_Yeah, a lot can happen in 2 hours._

_My laptop was on the coffee table in front of me with my email window opened. I was in the middle of sending—another—reply to my mother's frantic emails._

**To: Bella Swan bella_**

**From: Renee Clark **

_**Mom… I'm fine. I'm actually feeling better… even better than the last time you checked on me—5… minutes…ago. Mom, I can do it… you raised me since I was a little girl. You raised me strong. I'm going just to work… I'll come back every holiday to visit because this is a great opportunity and great money for me… I love you. And please don't freak out when I stop responding because mostly likely, I'm inside the airplane.**_

_**Yours, Bella**_

"_Final boarding call of flight 78987 from Seattle, WA to Miami, FL."_

_I stood up with my now closed laptop and grabbed my carry- on bags. With my ticket in hand, I handed it to the elderly looking bored man behind the counter. He looked through my passport, ripped a part of my ticket and let me go on. I walked down the small cramped aisles, sat down first class—courtesy of my new wonderful boss, Esme… officially starting my new life._

"_Row 4, seat A," I said to myself softly and sighed._

_I gazed out the window into the sunset of one of the rare rainless days in Seattle. I was glad I had the window seat for the ride. As long as I don't have to go to the bathroom, I'll be fine._

"_Excuse me?" a familiar voice called, "This is seat B, right?"_

"_Uumm, yeah." I said without turning around._

"_Great!" the person said. "So… you're moving to Miami for a new job 'eh?"_

_I turned around quickly. "Wait, how did—" I was staring at the same pair of familiar hazel eyes, and pitch black hair that I've known and loved my whole life._

_She grinned. "And you thought that I'd let you leave without saying goodbye! Silly, silly, Bella!" she giggled._

_I was speechless… Alice traveled all this way… _into_ the plane to say goodbye? If I knew Alice, there _had_ to be something else to this…_

"_Alice…? What are you doing here? I mean, besides saying goodbye."_

_She scoffed and sat down in the open seat next to me. "I'm not technically saying goodbye, Bella…"_

_My eyes narrowed. "You don't mean…"_

"_Oh, I mean…" she countered._

_My mouth dropped open with a little _humpth_ coming out._

"_Oh, don't give me that look that says 'Alice, you're an idiot, I'm independent, blah blah blah shit' I'm going and that's final! Besides, I got a job in Miami too, and I thought this was perfect! I get to work my dream job next to my best friend after graduating in the city of beaches… and spring break." She finished with a wink. _

_My eyes were still wide. I really couldn't figure out how to form words after this._

"…_You're not mad, right?" she said softly._

"_Mad? Oh no, Alice! I'm fine… just surprised… you'd really do this for me?"_

_She turned to face forward, and grabbed a magazine. "Pshh… I'm going for _me,_ girl. I'm going to work as a fashion designer for my new company called 'La Petite Belle' or LPB." She turned to look at me. "Just kidding! Of _course_ I'm going for you too! I just couldn't let you go to Florida by yourself!" she chuckled at my expression._

_I let out the huge breath I was holding. "Ok, Alice. I'm really glad you're coming!"_

_She let out the biggest smile, finally happy that I showed some kind of emotion._

**~^~ BACK TO PRESENT ~^~**

The rest was pretty simple after that eventful lift- off day. Alice and I arrived, I met with Esme—and Alice went into her store (which was already built and stocked, strangely enough) and we both looked for apartments. With Alice's insane cash that her so called "father" gave her every couple of months, we were able to rent this place… but we still needed a new roommate to fill out the requirements.

We put ads in the paper and eventually met Miss Rosalie Lillian Hale. Even though I've known her for about a week, she turned out to be one of my best friends.

"Earth to Bella?" a hand waved in front of my face.

I shook my head to clear it. "Uhh… what?"

I heard giggles from next to me. "What were you thinking about?" Alice's small, high pitched voice asked.

I sighed. "Just cruising down memory lane…"

Then Rose sat down with two trays full of food. "You mean, the memory from last week?" she teased.

"Actually, yes. I just feel like I've been here for years you know?" I got a couple of nods and hhmms as they both got their food. "So what did you get?"

"A ham and cheese on Panini bread for you, ceaser house salad for Alice and the grilled deli for me, of course." Rose explained.

"Thanks Rosie."

"Anytime Bella."

"Hey! No ignoring Alice here! Besides, I've…got…_news_!" Alice exclaimed.

Rose and I both put down our sandwiches and paid attention.

"Ok, so you both know that Edward Cullen is in Miami… well _I saw him_!" she screamed.

"No way!" Rose screamed in the same tone. "_Explain!_"

"Sshh! Alice, calm down!"

And just when I thought he left… he just came back to haunt me again. My morning, my work, and now my lunch…what else Cullen?? I mentally yelled at him.

"Ok, so I was leaving, like, 10 minutes after Bella and there was traffic _everywhere_! So I just thought, 'Why not walk today… beautiful morning, nice and sunny…' So I did! I was walking down the concrete walk- way with my iPod just listening and enjoying the scenery, when all of a sudden, I see him! He was right there on the street surrounded by people! So I literally ran down the road and pushed through everybody and he signed my arm! LOOK!" She stopped talking long enough to breathe, and pulled her sleeve up to show an extra fancy writing saying 'Edward Cullen loves you xoxo'

I raised my eyebrows… who was that ass kidding? Mostly him and the entire population I answered myself.

Rose's face was priceless though. Damn, I should've brought a camera. But whatever her face, whatever Alice's breathing sounded like, none of it mattered because everything changed when I heard the door of the café bell from the door go _ding!_

"Mr. Cullen!" yelled the _**Maître d, enthusiastically.**_

_"**Oh," Alice said**_

_"**My," Rose continued…**_

_"**GOD!" and thar she blows, I quoted in my head.**_

_**Ok, this is the second time I see him and it's the first time I've seen him with Alice **____**and**__** Rosalie. Both are **____**very**__** different. **_

_**This is a very small café. Not much known, very little people… maybe that's why 'Mr. Perfect' picked this place**_ to eat.

I heard a couple stifled squeals from my friends and some men in the café just grunting and turning their heads. I felt like doing the same.

I quickly grabbed my bag slinked on my chair and mumbled a swift goodbye to Alice and Rose, and headed for the door… and ran straight into his—HUGE—bodyguard.

"OW!"

He grumbled, "I'm sorry little lady, no autographs or pictures."

"Excuse me? Little lady? Who do you think you are, buddy? And for your information, I don't fucking _want_ his autograph, much less his picture! He's a complete ass from what I've seen and heard and I want nothing to do with him!"

His bodyguard stared at me like I was a girl with webbed feet or something. He really couldn't believe what I said? Are people that obsessed with this man??

The gigantic man moved aside and let me through. It was about time! I ran to the street surprised by paparazzi surrounding the restaurant taking millions of pictures.

"Were you eating with Edward?" one yelled.

"Do you love him?" another one yelled.

Pathetic people… taking over people's lives by taking a couple of pictures and printing tons of lies just to make some money… it was dirty money though.

I just passed through them without another word and without and glance back.

I got to Esme's design building in record time and started banging my forehead to my desk again… _bang_, _bang._

* * *

**Okies! I relly hope you guys liked this! **

**Ok, these are the fics that Im totally obssesed with now:**

**-MY ALL **by:301Francesca1 (I told you I'd read it and tell my readers about it... I love you France)

**-University of Edward Masen** by: SebastienRobichaud (Justine... you got me addicted to something else! :P .... I still love you tho)

**-Sand, Surf, and Sex** by: M-Loves-Lemons (Ok, everybody should read this..like NOW! Its amazing and I died laughing! :D)

**Ok, I hope you all liked this chapter! And dont worry people... Edward and Bella will meet _very_ soon! Promise! :)**

**I have a question though: Do you guys want Edward's POV next chapter... because Im thinking about it :)**

**Huggles to all of you, my special readers! *hearts***

**xo, Juli**

**--------------PLEASE REVIEW----------------------**


	3. Chapter 3 Into My MInd

**So, my readers...**

**Its been quite a long time for this story as well. If you haven't read my other story, "Midnight Sun", it has just been updated so go read :)**

**This story is actually going to go on a hiatus for the moment. And for those who do not know what a _hiatus _means, it means "Taking a break; stopping for now; etc."**

**It's not that I don't like it, it's mostly because the will to write it-- or I should say that the want to write this story is waning... If you do enjoy a story kind of like this, Please read: _MY ALL_ by _301Francesca1_**

**That story has the _basic _plot of this one: the whole movie star vs. Bella thing. But of course, it wasn't what I was going to do. But it is definately something kind of the same.**

**I can't say that I'll will ever write this one again... but then again, I can't say that I won't either. So enjoy it while you can, and this is the much wanted Edward's POV :)**

**Hope you all like it :)**

**P.S. I am SO sorry if you received 4 updates from this! Fanfiction is not letting my update, so the emails got all messed up**

_Disclaimer: I am __**not**__ Stephenie Meyer. This is __**not**__ her work. and I do **not **own Edward and Bella. I just like to take 'em and make 'em smutty ;) Do not steal my work, I work very hard on it. All copyrights go to Stephenie Meyer _

* * *

**Chapter 3. Inside My Mind**

**[EPOV]**

I was just sitting on the hotel balcony hearing the waves crash into the shore. The Miami beaches were really a sight to see.

I sighed in content… completely relaxed… happy… just enjoying the moment…

_RIIIIIIING!_ The shrill ring of the phone awoke me.

"Well moments over, Cullen," I mumbled to myself. I relunctly got off from my chair to grab it before I had another missed call.

"Hello?"

"Yo! Ed-man!" yelled a voice from the phone.

I pulled the phone about 3 inches away from my ear.

"Emmett, I can hear you… you don't have to shout!"

I heard his booming laugh from the other end. "Look man, my bad, but turn on your TV, dude! Channel 4 is doing some big bio on you!"

"Really? I already thought channels 6 and 32 already did that… well I guess I _can_ be a lot to cover."

He snorted "Well isn't _somebody_ modest." I can almost see his eyes rolling. "Well look dude; I'm at the beach hanging with some girls… wanna hang, too? Maybe get your ass out of the hotel a bit? Man, they're never gonna believe I'm best friends with Edward Cullen."

Now it was my turn to snort. "What's the matter _dude_," I mocked him, "can't get any girls without my help?"

"You're kidding me! Please, I can get more girls without you."

I chuckled. "Sure big man… look I guess I can hang for a while ok? See ya in a few."

"Radical!"

"Radical? Emmett, are you high or something?"

"Please… I just thought since I'm back in Miami and this is your first time, that I'd help you adapt the surfer lingo and—well help ladies…"

I heard soft giggling from the other line. "Alright Em, don't hurt yourself with new vocabulary but I guess I'll be over there in a couple of minutes." I hung up the phone and went to change into my swimming trunks.

This is going to be radical!

Erm, no. I can't even think of that word with a straight face. 'Surfer lingo', my ass.

Before I went to change, I turned on my TV to channel 4, turned up the volume so I could hear it from my bedroom and heard a female reporter's voice from the living room.

"_Yes, that's right. Edward Cullen is now single, ladies. Words from insiders say that he and his ex-co-star, Miss Katelyn Adams, broke up. _

_Pssh, 'insiders'… more like stalkers_. I thought mentally.

Kate. I miss her, in a way. She dumped my ass after I accidently looked at another girl. According to Kate, even looking at some other girl is considered cheating. Even if that girl was your mother…

Yeah, Kate was definitely crazy in the head. I may act like a jerk sometimes, but I know how to treat a girl. If she was my girlfriend, I'd only have eyes for her, of course. I wasn't a _total_ jerk. The whole "being a star" kind of ordeal is pretty overwhelming. It's mostly how I'm _supposed_ to act, that blows me away.

I see all these actors and actresses in Hollywood, acting like stuck up people with those damn miniature dogs in their Prada— or whatever-its-called— purses. I know you're not really supposed to let this fame get into your head… but I may have let it slip a few times. Emmett is really the one who constantly keeps reminding me to stop being a douche.

But with girls, it's different. I have to try to not even hang out with any other woman because the next day, half of the gossip blogs and magazines will print up a "scandalous" story about how I was out late with a girl.

Kate was one of those actresses who believed in what they read. So one thing led into another and so now, I'm newly single.

The night that Kate broke it off with me, my friend, Jasper—who works in a newspaper back in California— came over my apartment and sat me down to talk to me.

**~l~l~l~l~l~l~l~l~**

_Jasper took a seat on the couch—my couch—and sighed._

"_What's going on, Whitlock?" I asked._

"_I heard the news, Edward. You broke up with Kate?"_

_I scoffed. "I wish. _She_ broke up with _me!_"_

"_And do you even want to know why?"_

_I narrowed my eyes. How the hell would he know of why Kate would break up with me? They didn't even know each other._

"_Okay…"_

_He shook his head. "Edward, man. Have you've ever stopped to think before you said something in your life?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_That's not true, man. Think about it; you've had almost 10 girls in this apartment since you broke it off with Kate"_

"_And… that's a bad thing?"_

"_Edward. I'm not going to tell you how to live your life. But just don't screw it up making stupid- ass decisions. Being the 'hottest and most powerful guy in Hollywood' doesn't automatically give you a free pass on acting like a fucking ass hole."_

_My eyes widened. Jasper has never talked to me like that before. "So, what are you saying, Jasper? I mean, you've never talked like that to me before… no one has."_

_He pursed his lips and looked down. "Sorry if I'm being rude. But maybe it's time sometime did talk to you. I'm your best friend and Emmett will agree with me on this: you are an arrogant jerk, sometimes."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah, man. Sometimes, even to us. I'm just trying to knock some dang sense into your head before you mess it all up…"_

_I sighed. "Uh, thanks Jasper… it's good that you both care. I'll work on it; I promise."_

**~l~l~l~l~l~l~l~l~**

And I _did_ try to work at it. Now, I actually thought about what I was going to say, before I said it.

That's the only reason that Emmett's here. I invited him down to come with me because he's a football coach down in UCLA and there was a break in the season, for some reason. Jasper was invited too, but he worked almost 24/7 in the newspaper.

But being a star has its perks, yes. One: girls practically throw themselves at you—and Jasper said that it's my _attitude_ is what needs change… the girls love me, and I'm a man. There's nothing wrong with that— two: the money… all the glorious cash that I make goes straight to the bank… erm, unless I need new clothes or something… and three: the fame! I see my face everywhere! In billboards, commercials, magazines, etc.

Most people would call me conceited—and some do— but hey, if you've got something, you flaunt it.

Basically you could say that I love my life.

"_And that's good news for those single ladies in Miami. Edward Cullen is now single. Wish I was in Florida!"_ the reporter joked.

I rolled my eyes and turned off the TV.

Grabbing my cell phone and keys off the counter with a black sharpie attached to it, because who know if I need to sign some autographs?

"_Oh my god! It's Edward Cullen!"_

That's all that took to start a mini- riot on the streets.

Now I'm standing in the middle of the street—which only started as an attempt to cross it—surrounded by girls with pieces of paper being flung to my face.

I sighed. This is what I get for giving my bodyguards a day off. I mean, some girls have even tried to feel me up, disappointed that I didn't respond, and they left. But still… I'm kind of feeling exposed? That's the best word to describe it, I guess.

I knew it was a good idea to bring a sharpie! I probably signed over 26 autographs by now! But I guess I should be going… I was actually beginning to start a traffic jam.

If any person told me that they could start a traffic jam just by walking into the streets, I'd _never_ believe them. But then again, I am _me._

I looked around the cars that were blocked and met eyes with a _gorgeous_ brunette in the driver's side of a BMW. God, she was _hot!_ I know what to do… know exactly how to charm her.

I smiled my best panty- dropping smile and stared deep into those luscious brown eyes, and waited.

Jasper and Emmett always tell me how much of an arrogant ass that I am. I mean, I don't always agree with them though, and I know that they were just looking out for me, but this was just the way Hollywood was. Jasper told me that if people judge me like that… it's probably because they've never met me before.

That was before he and I had the talk at my house.

It's not like I _try_ to be an ass. I just "succeed without trying", to quote Emmett. Sometime last week, before _I_ broke up with Kate, he came over and also talked to me about my behavior. But I didn't think that I needed to take it seriously—I mean, this was _Emmett_ trying to give a talk here.

So when I didn't listen to him, it kind of resulted in my break up.

Sucks when your least philosophical friend tells you something, and you don't do it… causing it to just blow up in your face.

But I turned my attention to the girl in the car again, hoping that my attempt to persuade to join me would go faster because my hands were starting to cramp from holding to many pieces of paper.

What she did surprised me though. Her eyes narrowed and she put her head back into her car, closed the window and didn't come out.

My smile faded… that didn't work? What the hell? My smile _always_ worked. Hmmmm… I must be having an off day.

"Excuse me?" a female police officer tapped my shoulder and I turned.

I looked at her. Uh oh. She looked freaking mean. Her eyes just seemed to scream the phrase "If you mess with me, I'll kill ya" kind of thing.

I stuttered. "Y—yes?"

She smirked, angrily. "Could you tell me why the hell you've blocked this street for your own little private block party?" she asked sarcastically.

I cringed inside. Her eyes were like daggers. It seemed to be shooting pain onto me.

"Uh… I'm sorry officer—"I glanced down to her badge, — "Jane."

"That's Officer Cannon, to you."

"Sorry, Officer Cannon. I wasn't trying to cause you any trouble. I, uh, just wanted to go to the beach."

By now, many of the girls and cameras dispersed. But I could still see a couple of paparazzi in the corner.

I can see the headlines now… _'Cullen Getting Busted by the Feds!'_

I rolled my eyes.

"Did you just roll your eyes at me, sir?" Jane asked, raising her eyebrows.

"What? No! I didn't—I mean—I—"

She scoffed. "Just go before I take you away, personally."

"Uh, yes, ma'am." I said as I started to walk away.

"Oh, and Mr. Cullen?" she asked.

Crap. "Yes Jan—Officier Cannon?"

"I hope I _don't _see you again." She got into her cruiser and drove away.

Wow… two girls who hate me in one day… Jasper would be proud. I shook my head at the irony and walked to the beach, praying to god that I don't run into Officer Cannon again.

**~l~l~l~l~l~l~l~l~**

The beach wasn't all that eventful.

The girls Emmett thought were oh, so great, were just a couple of airhead, fake blondes trying to get laid.

I only endured 30 minutes before pulling Emmett aside making an excuse to leave, pretending that I was hungry.

He said that there was a small café that we could go into, seemly unnoticed.

He told both girls, Tanya and Irina, that we were tired and going home. The hoes even offered to go help 'put us to bed'.

I mean, I hate when people judge me, but me calling them hoes isn't judging. You can't judge what is true.

Emmett laughed and said, "Maybe next time," with a wink.

Well, he's also what I'd call a hoe… a man- hoe. I smirked, trying not to laugh out loud as we walked to the café.

I couldn't hold it in for very long. Half-way there, I was almost crying from laughing so hard.

"What's so funny?" Emmett asked.

I chuckled, getting my laughter under control. "Nothing… just cruising down memory lane."

"You mean, just 10 minute ago?"

Another chuckle escaped my strained lips. "Yeah, dude."

He scoffed and pushed me playfully into the street.

Once we reached the café, the Maître D, greeted us loudly, immediately recognizing me.

Heads inside the café whipped around to see me walk in. Emmett walked up to him and gave him a one arm side hug.

"_Mio amico_ Giorgio!" he yelled.

He obviously knew this guy from his previous trips to Miami.

"_Signore_ Emmett!" he yelled back, kissing him on both cheeks.

Great… Italian men.

"Giorgio, this is my ass hole of a friend, Edward Cullen." Emmett introduced me, smirking.

"Ah! _Sì, sì_! This is the famous one you tell me about, 'uh?" Giorgio asked, his Italian accent and poor English mixing together.

Emmett laughed. "Yeah, man."

He turned to me, "Edward, wouldn't it be funny if I pretended to be your bodyguard, since you gave Felix and Demetri the day off?"

I rolled my eyes, "Emmett, do whatever you want… just don't embarrass me."

He grinned and turned his back to Giorgio, saying _arrivederci_.

Then Emmett bumped into me and he turned suddenly, pretending to sound gruff to this one girl behind him.

"I'm sorry little lady, no autographs or pictures." He told her.

I couldn't see her face, or hear what she said to him. All I knew was that she literally pushed him out of her way and left.

I caught the slight piece of brown hair and smelled in the scent of vanilla before she left though.

This couldn't be the girl from the car on the street, could it?

I rushed my way passed Emmett and opened the café doors to 10 camera flashes in my face. I cringed, squinting my eyes and saw her getting into a sleek, navy blue BMW.

Shit, that was the girl from the car… and Emmett just basically told her to fuck off. But the problem was that she didn't know that Emmett was just goofing around!

I hate my life.

I came back into the café to see Emmett looking guilty and Giorgio passed me muttering a "_che vergogna_" in Italian.

Emmett opened his mouth to speak as I approached him, but I held up my hand, "Don't even."

"But I—"

"Nope." I interrupted.

"But—"

"No! Just get me some god-damn food, please."

He didn't say anything but went to Giorgio and both disappeared into the kitchen.

I sat down, sighing, staring at my menu when two girls approached me.

Oh man, this is _so_ not the time.

"Excuse me?" a lean, blonde girl asked.

"Um, yes?"

"Did you just tell my friend to leave?" she glared.

Shit. "Uh… no, that wasn't me. My friend probably said something to piss her off, while he was playing pretend bodyguard. But I swear, he was just playing around." I explained myself.

The small, black- haired next to her, scoffed. "Okay, if I didn't love you, right now, I'd be pretty mad that my best friend just stormed off. I believe you, but just don't do it again, okay? Not to us, but to anyone."

Wow, she sounded like Jasper.

"Right… sorry if my friend offended her."

She rolled her eyes, and then smiled shyly. "For the record, I'm a huge fan."

I smiled. "Thanks."

The blonde linked arms with the petite girl, "Come on, Alice, let's go back to the beach. And nice to meet you Edward."

"Likewise." I said, as they departed.

Hmmm… the mystery girl's best friend goes to the beach? Emmett came back with food for me looking freaking guiltier while he chewed on his giant sandwich, but for the most part, he stayed silent just looking at me.

As I thought of the beach, I smiled, making Emmett's face full of curiosity.

Miami could get a little interesting…

* * *

Italian translations:

—_Mio amico: _My friend

— _Signore:_ Mister

— _Sì_: Yes

— _che vergogna_: what a shame

* * *

**You could say that I like Italian.... :)**

**So, this wasn't beta-ed. My ALIL beta decided to stop, apparently, so if you find mistakes, please just let it go... I checked and re-checked, but I'm not perfect and might've missed a lot.**

**Thank you all, my lovely readers for taking the time to review and read each chapter because honestly, reviews drive my little ol' hands to write and write :)**

**Leave me so thoughts and love on this chapter and tell me whatcha think!**

**Much love, and until next time,**

**-Juli**

* * *

**Current story rec's:**

-_Complacent Lies _by _UndelvedInterpretations _: run-a-way brides, hot cops and feisty ex's... what more could a story need? :)

_-The Misapprehension of Bella Swan _by _hunterhunting_ : Hockeyward+Snarkella= Hot mess :)

_-An Introduction to Swirl and Daisy _by _m81170_ : Starts off with Edward and Bella in Middle School, so if you are more of the lemons type... you will wait until thety get married.... lmao! But I think it is the cutestest story in the world. :)

.


End file.
